In different areas of technology it is desirable to make use of a thin sheet of material which has an array of regularly spaced, very small holes therein. For example, such might be used in the manufacture of various electronic components. Thin sheets which have one or more holes in them could also be used in the formation of components used in ink jet printers or fuel injectors. A more direct application of such a pore array is as a filter. The pore size and pore density could be adjusted to wide range of filter applications. Alternatively, liquid formulations containing a drug could be moved through such a porous member to create an aerosol for inhalation.
One of the gentlest and most acceptable methods of administering an agent to a patient is via aerosol. Aerosol therapy can be accomplished by aerosolization of a formulation (e.g., a drug formulation or diagnostic agent formulation) and administration to the patient, for example via inhalation. The aerosol can be used to treat lung tissue locally and/or be absorbed into the circulatory system to deliver the drug systemically. Where the formulation contains a diagnostic agent, the formulation can be used for diagnosis of, for example, conditions and diseases associated with pulmonary dysfunction.
In general, aerosolized particles for respiratory delivery must have a diameter of 12 microns or less. However, the preferred particle size varies with the site targeted (e.g., delivery targeted to the bronchi, bronchia, bronchioles, alveoli, or circulatory system). For example, topical lung treatment can be accomplished with particles having a diameter in the range of 1.0 to 12.0 microns. Effective systemic treatment requires particles having a smaller diameter, generally in the range of 0.5 to 6.0 microns, while effective ocular treatment is adequate with particles having a diameter of 15 microns or greater, generally in the range of 15–100 microns.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,646, 5,709,202, 5,497,763, 5,544,646, 5,718,222, 5,660,166, 5,823,178 and 5,829,435 describe devices and methods useful in the generation of aerosols suitable for drug delivery. These devices generate fine, uniform aerosols by passing a formulation through a nozzle array having micron-scale pores as may be formed, for example, by LASER ablation.
Pore arrays having such small features are difficult and costly to manufacture. Additionally, the pores must be of high quality and uniformity where they are to be used (1) in manufacturing electronic components; (2) in filter materials; (3) in ink jet printers; (4) in fuel injectors; and (5) to create aerosols for delivering therapeutic agents to patients in order to insure that the patients consistently receive the therapeutically required dose. Consequently, there is a need for a fabrication method and an inspection method which can rapidly manufacture and analyze porous samples of small dimensions to determine various parameters including pore size and pore density, and with the ability to adjust such parameters to produce a pore array having high quality and uniform pores.